Twilight with a twist SOV school of vampires
by Philippa Kershaw
Summary: It's a twilight twist including bella alice and jacob


**Chapter 1**

**It was just a normal school day, for us, normal pupils of just a normal school. Well, I say normal; I guess you don't really class vampires as normal though do you? My name is Philippa my best friend is Monique. We aren't exactly vampires... yet... but we plan on been by the end of the year. We just need the perfect, hottest boyfriends to transform us, and ohh, they have to be brave and strong enough to do us a favour. You see, our friends Bella and Alice helped sneak us into an all vampire school, just so we can be with our friends.**

**I was a bit worried at first, and I think Moni was too. I was scared that someone would find out so they'd eat us both. But we soon settled in and because there were so many vampires around our scent blended in. And that's when I smelt it, the only thing I'd actually smelt in ages. It was fruity and like roses at the same time. I felt a sudden jolt in my arm.**

"**Philippa! Don't stare! Anyway, answer my question," Moni hissed at me. I ignored for a minute, staring at the wonderfully, gorgeous hunk in front of me. Then I snapped.**

"**Huh, what question?"**

"**Do you want to go see Jacob and the tribe tonight? I've already told him yes," she explained slowly. **

"**Umm... yeah sure," I told her, without even realising what I was saying. I was too busy staring at my new crush. Suddenly, I realised that he was coming over.**

"**Excuse me, do you have a problem? I just realised you was staring at me and was wondering if I have toothpaste around my mouth or something." He babbled, I thought he liked me too, maybe he did.**

"**Uhh, no it's just..." I realised him staring at me smiling, I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek, " You're sort of beautiful." I admitted shyly.**

"**Thanks, you're not too bad for yourself either, what is your name?" he said softly. Aww, he had the most handsome voice, so gentle.**

"**Philippa, you?" Why was I so confident? This was so unlike me.**

"**My name's George,but I hate it, so my friends call me Smiler," he explained with a grin. 'Aww, bless' I thought to myself.**

"**Well, I hope I see you again soon, Smiler, **_**very soon,"**_** I said goodbye. He kissed my hand, his lips almost frozen, "You WILL see me again soon, I promise." And he walked away, the sexiest walk I'd ever seen.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Some ones in **_love"_** Monique mocked. ****I pushed her and she fell into a teacher.**

"**Err... sorry Sir, slipped," she stuttered. She came back to walk with me and we giggled together. I nudged her again and this time she fell into a boys arm. Oh my god he was gorgeous. Why are vampire boys so yummy. I knew straight away (by best friend instincts) that Moni had found her boy too. She blushed, I felt happy for her. **

"**Sorry," she looked into his deep, sea-blue, eyes, "I kind of fancy you... You're well fit." I giggled, so did this mysterious guy.**

"**It's fine my dear," he smirked, "do you want to date?" he asked her, suprising us both.**

"**Umm.. yeah. Tonight at the clock tower 7 o'clock?" she asked him with pink cheeks and a bit of sweat trickled from his forhead. Yuck. I'm glad I met the other boy now.**

"**Oh sorry, I can't tonight, I'm off out into Town with my boy, Smiler," he apologized. My jaw fell open.**

"**Oh," Moni looked upset, "Well maybe me and my friend Pip could come, you see her and Smiler just bumped into each other too, and if that wasn't love at first sight I don't what is. We could double date?" she might aswell of begged.**

"**Well.. umm..." he was just about to give her an answer when Smiler called him,**

"**Hey, Damon, still up for Town tonight?" he yelled from across the corridor.**

"**Ermm, yeah man, about that. Can these two fine girls come with us, you can have Pip because we and Moni got a thing going," he asked him.**

"**Sure, hey Philippa, what lesson you got next?" he started a conversation.**

"**English, how about you?" I replied.**

"**I guess we're altogether now." He put his arm around me and Damon put his arm around Moni. We began walking to English, everyone staring at us. You see, Damon and Smiler are the most popular boys at S.O.V high school, all the girls want to get with them. He sat next to him and vampires have this thing, they can hear heart beats and I'm pretty sure mine must be going atleast . He held my hand under the table just like Damon did Moni and then it hit me. **

**We promised Jacob and the tribe we'll meet up tonight! Oh no! I can't cancel on my new boyfriend so I'll have to meet Jacob first, which meens more trouble because I'll need to skive. And Moni will come with me, she won't have a choice.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Psst!" hissed Smiler, sliding me a note along the table,**

_Hey,_

_So? Is it official, me and you I mean. Will you go out with me?_

_From Smiler x_

**Aww, bless him. He's so cute. **

_Hi,_

_Sure, I look forward to tonight. Look, tell Damon me and Monique might be a little late, you see we have a friend from in the City, Jacob, and we promised we'd go see him. Do you mind?_

_Love Pip x`_

**I slid the note back to him.**

**And he slid it back...**

_Dear Babe,_

_Sure, don't be too long though, need to get to know you. I think you're the one. Should I be wary of this Jacob guy._

_Love Smiler_

_P.S I Think I'm falling in love with you. _

_Xx`_

**I read it and replied,**

_Dear Hunk,_

_I won't be too long, me and Moni going to miss next lesson to go. Jacob's fine he is just a friend, and if he thinks more than that of me believe me, you'll know about it. I pinky promise._

_Love Pip_

_P.S I already fell in love with you_

_Xx`_

**I slid it back and he laughed and put the notes in his pocket. I wrote another note on my scrap paper.**

_Dear Moni,_

_Remember we have to meet Jacob and the tribe tonight, we'll go instead of next lesson so we are in time for our dates. Tell the guys well get Bella or Alice to tell them if we're running late._

_Thanks chick, Bye x`_

**She recieved it and nodded at me once.**

**Then I couldn'y wait any longer, I definitly didn't want to be late for the date so the earlier we went to Jacob, the better.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Umm miss! I need the loo, I'm really constipated, could be a while," I giggled an excuse to get out of class.**

"**You are excused Philippa," she said in that strict voice teachers talk in, you know. The class laughed and Moni, Smiler and Damon realised what I was doing. Smiler whispered in my ear, "Nice excuse, might have to steal it one time."**

"**And miss I feel really sick, dodgy sandwich for lunch. Could puke any time," Moni shouted in a sickly voice. **

"**I don't know what you are up to girls," she said just before I got out of the door, "but you are excused for great excuses." She laughed. Damon whispered something in Monique's ear, I didn't hear but she giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her on the lips and smirked. It looked as if they were about to make out in the middle of class but I shouted Monique to hurry up. I gave one last quick glance at Smiler and he winked at me, I smiled a big smile back and left the room with Monique.**

"**C'mon lets go!" I yelled at her.**

"**Where are you 2 hooligans going?" a teacher shouted from behind us, we ignored and carried on running.**

**Chapter 5**

**We ran for what seemed a life time and finally we saw Jacob waiting at the end of the street.**

"**Hey, Jake!" I shouted to him. I was most enthusiastic about meeting up with Jacob, Moni was too busy drooling over other boys.**

"**Philippa! You're looking good. Are you wearing make up?" he said, trying to make conversation.**

"**Yes, Jacob, just a bit. Look at you Biceps!" I said squeezing them.**

"**Oh, hi Jacob," Moni said, but I could tell she wasn't really interested, she was busy daydreaming about Damon.**

**Jake hugged me. I knew it was different for him though, he crushed on me for ages, he knew I only thought of him as a friend though.**

"**So Jake, hows it going?"Monique asked trying not to sound ignorant.**

"**Fine," he kept answering one word answers.**

"**Monique, go back if you like. We're fine," I told her knowing she was desperate to go back to English and stare at Damon.**

"**Thanks chick," she said waving to us as she began runnning back to school.**

"**So, we're alone," Jacob whispered. He moved closer. He was moving in for a kiss, a kiss I didn't want to share, not with him anyway.**

"**Jacob, don't," I said stepping back.**

"**Chill Pip, I'm not going to hurt you," I was about to complain again until he glued his lips to mine and literally stuck his tongue down my throat. I began to like the kiss, but I couldn't do that to Smiler.**

"**Jacob! Don't do this. You're going to spoil our friendship," I shouted.**

"**Oh c'mon Philippa, I know you like it, no ones around." He said glueing his lips to mine. He was stronger than me, however much I tried to pull away he just held me tighter. **

**Suddenly I heard car tyres screeching, the volvo nearly ran me over until it curved to a sudden stop. Smiler jumped out and pulled Jacob off of me. **

"**That's sexual assault!" smiler shouted, "Get off my girlfriend!"**

"**Your girlfriend, I don't think so, I've spent years trying to get her, you met her today so I don't think she's dum enough to fall for you!" he yelled.**

"**Jacob he's my boyfriend. And I love him, more than I'll ever love you, you are my friend but try that on me again and..." I was interrupted,**

"**And you'll have me to answer to, get gone!" smiler said. I felt so safe, protected, as if a bullet couldn't get to me. Jacob walked round him and went in for a hug off me. I was willing to allow a hug.**

"**Off her," Smiler demanded.**

"**Smiler, its okay, but only a hug Jacob," I said hugging him.**

"**Bye Jake," I said gently.**

"**Will I see you again?" he asked me calmly, I had to make the decision on the spot.**

"**Not any time soon Jacob, you shouldn't of done that, I warned you," I waved as Smiler wrapped his arm around me and carried me back to the school.**

"**What are you doing?" I questioned him.**

"**We're running back to school, it's dark and dangerous. Hold on, you might want to close your eyes," I gripped his chest hard and stroked it, feeling a six pack under his t-shirt. I left my eyes open, I'd experienced the extremely fast, vampire run with my friends Bella and Alice. They'd left school now but they were still good friends. **

"**Thank you," I whispered to him.**

"**You promised me you would be fine with him. You promised..." I interrupted him, "I know, I thought we was okay now, but he came onto me, you saw it. Am I forgiven?" I asked.**

**Hi smiled that famous smile,**

"**Sure. I love you," he said, putting me back on the ground when we got to the school gates.**

"**I love you," I replied, and I meant it for the first time in my life. He lowered to kiss me,**

"**Want to experience a proper kiss, with no struggle invovled?" he breathed in my ear. He brushed his lips all around my face and kissed my neck, i giggled. His lips finally arrived at mine, just on time, and he kissed me, yes, with tongues. I imagined fire works flying around us and our 7 minute 43 seconds long **_SNOG. _

"**I love you," we whispered at the same time. I giggled, he kissed me again, not as long as the first one, but I didn't mind. Just as I thought he'd finished I felt his warm fingers slide up my top and around my waist.**

"**C'mon then," I said enthusiastically pulling his warm hand from my waist and holding it, "I believe we have a date." He laughed, he always thought I was funny. We walked to the dining hall and sat where Moni and Damon were.**

"**Hey,Moni and Damon," I greeted them as I sat down. **

**Chapter 6**

***Beep * Beep***

"**It's me, a text. Wow, 4." All three of them smiled at me, Smiler with the biggest smile.**

"**Well, I wonder who it is," I thought aloud sarcastically.**

**Number 1 was from Smiler,**

**I love you x` . ****I looked up from my phone to smile at him.**

**Number 2 from Damon,**

**Are you still constipated? X`**

"**Hilarious, just hilarious," I laughed sarcastically at him.**

**Number 3 was from Moni,**

**Hey, is everything okay? Did he kiss you?**

**X**

"**Everything is fine Monique, and by did he kiss me who do you mean? Jacob or Smiler?" I raised my eyebrows at her. She nodded. "Let's just say I got a few kisses I'll never forget until my death."**

**Oops big mistake, you see, vampires don't die.**

"**What do you mean, until your death?" Smiler asked putting his hands and arms all over me.**

"**Y'noo. Well are we going to town or not?" I changed the subject.**

"**Actually Monique actually does feel sick because of dodgy lunch sandwiches so I'm going to stay here with her," said Damon, stroking her hair.**

"**So it's just us I guess," Smiler said cheerfully, wanting the alone time with me.**

**We got out and entered a club in town.**

"**I know you're human." He said when we was alone again.**

"**Smiler, I was going to t..." I started.**

"**It's alright babe," he replied hugging me. When he released his grip I looked shocked.**

"**I'll change you one day," he promised.**

"**Pinky promise?" I offered my little finger out to him, he linked his with mine.**

**The rest of the night we kissed and snogged and kissed and snogged and went back to school at quarter to midnight.**

**Chapter 7**

"**I really hate vampires!" Moni shouted running towards me. I didn't even need to ask what was wrong with her.**

"**You and Damon broke up?" I said, already knowing the answer.**

" **He found out I'm human, but I don't know how. He was about to change me when a teacher came in. She told us it was past bed time and we had to go to sleep. When she'd left the room he began to attack me, he tried to eat me alive. I was so scared." She whispered bursting into tears. I hugged her. But then I was confused.**

"**So? Did he bite you then," I asked her feeling stupid.**

"**Yes. But I'm still human some how, that's wierd isn't it. Unless... unless he's human too! I bet you he is, I bet you." She babbled.**

"**Hmm... yeah... I wonder," I thought aloud.**

**Chapter 8**

"**You're human then?" I asked Damon in the middle of a conversation.**

"**No, he knew what I was talking about, " Well. You can only change a human when there is true love and you can't when a vampire is going to change back to a human," he explained.**

"**Well, since I'm new to all this vampire stuff will you explain to me?" I asked him.**

"**Explain what?" he asked me.**

" **Why does a vampire return to it's human form?" I questioned.**

" **When they don't find love after 5 years. But when they have found true love and have changed their lover they decide wether to stay as a vampire or change to a human. Most choose human, but some stay vampire just to stay at school." He finished explaining.**

"**So is that why you couldn't change Moni? Because it wasn't true love?"**

"**Yes and to be honest, I don't think me and Moni will ever have true love. But I know you are human..."**

**I interuppted, "How?"**

"**I read Smiler's mind, I have a special power to read minds." He said boastfully.**

"**Umm... does Smiler? I mean can Smiler do... you know?" I stuttered.**

"**What? Have powers," I nodded, " Yes, he can feel other peoples emotions. That's how he knew you liked him at the beginning. I'll let you in on a secret Pip. He's planning on changing you..." he said.**

"**I know," I said to him and he looked suprised.**

"**Yes, I know you know, but he's planning on changing you tonight. At midnight."**

**Chapter 9**

"**I'm so glad you are changing me tonight," I smiled, " I can't wait!"**

**Smiler grinned, he loved to see me happy, then his face turned serious.**

"**Vampires found out about you been human, they planned on killing you but found out I was with you and now they're going to get outsiders to kill your family. I can't protect them, I can't leave the school grounds or else I'll lose my power, forever." He frowned.**

**I burst into tears.**

"**Hey hey hey, don't cry, I'll make it okay, I pinky promise," he said in a cheery voice.**

"**How Smiler? How? I should of never lied to get into this school!" I shouted without anyone else hearing. He hugged me but I pulled away,**

"**I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear kissed me on the lips, "I've got a lesson now, I'll see you later."**

**Chapter 10**

"**Hey, want to go to that club again tonight? I've already got tickets." Smiler asked me happily.**

"**Sorry, can't," I said. He looked suprised and put his arms around my waist.**

"**Are you angry at me," he asked and I realised I was neglecting him.**

"**No, no, I'm not, I'm just upset hearing about my family." I kissed him meaningfully, "I love you... loads."**

**We started making out and a few pathetic boys began to wolf whistle around us.**

"**So, why can't you come?" he asked me. I felt awkward telling him the truth, but I couldn't lie,**

"**I'm meeting Jacob again, we're going for a meal," i said embarassed. He thumped his fists down on the table, hard enough to make me jump.**

"**I'm coming too then, I hate him" he demanded standing up.**

"**No, no you can't, it's booked, table for 2. Anway, he's my friend, don't talk about him like that!" I said upset. I stood up too and ran out of school shouting back,**

"**I'm going to meet Jacob."**

**Chapter 11**

"**Philippa! Hi! Hey, sorry about last time..." Jacob began but I put my finger over his lips.**

"**Shh. It's fine, I forgive you. By they way, I told Smiler to stay at school but he's probably around here somewhere," I looked around to find him and realised him sat in a bush, I frowned at him and, my guess, is that he went back to school as he disappeared.**

"**Did you break up with him or something, you seem angry?" he questioned.**

"**Something like that," I replied. I gave him a hug but he seemed awkward, like he was scared to touch me.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked him.**

"**I want to kiss you again, whilst you're single, kind of. May I?" he said. I slightly nodded. He forced his head towards mine, and with how tall he was I had to go on my tip-toes to reach now. We slowly, gently kissed the longest kiss I'd experienced with anyone and he released for just a second,**

"**You don't have to stay single for long," and then he carried on kissing me. We both released again at the same time. He was a better kisser than Smiler and right now I was begginning to think of him as a better person.**

**We sat at our table ready for the meal,**

"**Pip, I have something to tell you. I'm a monster,"**

**This wasn't the first time I'd heard this.**

"**Let me guess, you're a vampire too," I thought aloud sarcastically. He laughed, few, not another vampire planning on killing me.**

"**I'm a werewolf," he anounced to me. That was cool, I liked wolves, when I was younger I wanted to be a wolf woman.**

**He was staring at me with a frown, waiting to see my dramatic reaction.**

"**I love werewolves," I told him as we both smiled. The meal arrived and we didn't even eat it, we was too busy talking.**

"**How do you make a werewolf?" I wondered out loud then realised so covered my mouth. **

"**A werewolf kisses you 3 times." He said as I worked out how many times he'd kiss me, 2 times.**

"**I want you to kiss me agaain then," I told him. We both leaned over the table to kiss, and as I felt his warm breath touching me Smiler pulled me away from him.**

**Chapter 12**

"**What are you playing at?" Smiler yelled at me after he'd run us back to school on his back.**

"**You need true love to make me a vampire, I can't love you whilst your kind kill my family." I yelled back at him, not caring who heard. "So if you can't make me a vampire, I don't want you. I want to be a werewolf. I love Jacob now," I shouted louder.**

"**I'll try now. I'll make you one of us now, hold still." I did as he said.**

"**Ouch!" we shouted at the same time!**

"**You see! Now it just feels like a filthy dog bit me!" I had a right go at him.**

"**Yeah and your stupid human skin made my fangs blunt! YOU CAN'T BE A WEREWOLF THOUGH!"**

**I told him to find a new girlfriend and 5 days later I got a text,**

I'm a vampire now! YAYY! Unfortunately for you your family is all dead and I have special orders to kill you too. Sorry Bud.

Moni x

P.s, if you're wondering whio changed me it wasn't Damon, it was sexy George!

**A tear trickled down my cheek, my best friend and ex vampire boyfriend had betrayed me and most of all Smiler had broke his promise. Aswell as all this i didn't have a vampire to protect me anymore, Bella and Alice had to stick with the vampires of course, and plan my death. My only hope was Jacob.**

**Chapter 13**

"**Jacob, Jake! I** **need your help! They're going to kill me!" I said searching on the field for him, where we always met.**

" **Pip? Is that you? Who's going to kill you?" he questioned as he found me. He picked me up and spun me around like my dad did when I was little.**

"**V-v-vampires!" I screamed at him hugging.**

"**Philippa, you're shaking, come into my log cabin," he said, lifting me off my feet to carry me to his home, "No filthy blood-sucker is going to hurt you. I'll fight them, but you have to be brave and come with me, ok?" he asked as I kept nodding. "When, did they say when?" he asked.**

"**No, but Smile- George, planned on changing me exactly a week ago today, at midnight. They'll probably come for me tonight." I stuttered whilst still shaking. He was the one nodding this time. We had exactly 14 minutes to prepare. Jacob called his 4 tribe members out to help us fight. Jacob had told me if anything goes really wrong he'd kiss me to change me into a wolf and we'd run away together. The bird clock at Jacob's cabin finally cuckooed as we all sat nervously around the table and stood up. Bang on midnight I looked out of the window to see 5 thirsty vampires heading for the cabin. Alice, Bella, Damon, George and Monique – my ex best friends now known as my 5 worst enemies.**

**They walked with George and Monique at the front and the other 3 walking close behind, we copied, me at the back though.**

**Chapter 14 – the fight**

"**Let's make this easy Jacob, hand over the girl and we'll leave" Monique ordered.**

"**Over my dead body!" Jacob shouted as I went to stand next to him and he held my hand. 10 seconds later he let go and I was staring at 5 wolves in front of me. Jacob was recognizable; he was bigger than the others and darker too.**

"**It's your wish to die then!" Damon shouted as all 5 of them dived for us. Alice, Bella, Monique and Damon went for the tribe, Jacob ordered me to go wait in the cabin carefully, whilst he and George fought. I'd been waiting 1 hour and a half, although it seemed like a life time, until finally someone came through the door.**

"**Jacob! Are they gone?" I shouted as the door opened.**

"**Hmm... No, not yet," Monique said to me, "But the 6 of us will be gone, very, very soon." 6 meaning them and myself. **

"**Monique don't do this, you are..." were, "my best friend, remember all the time we spent together." I tried and tried to persuade her to let it drop, but it wasn't working, you can't ever stop a vampire when they're hungry. That's unless you have a Jacob there for you. Monique told me of the pain and sunk her fangs into my arm. Pain shot through my arm as if it was on fire. Then all of a sudden it stopped and it was dark... I was dead. At least I thought I was...**

**Chapter 15**

"**She was lucky to survive, whatever happened to her." Someone said inside my head.**

"**She's waking up!" whispered a voice, a familiar voice.**

"**Jacob, Jake?" I croaked.**

"**I'm here Philippa, I always will be," he said in his gentle, soft voice that I knew I'd always loved. I puckered my lips to kiss him but he ignored,**

"**Not yet, later," he replied since the nurses were in the room.**

**They took the hint and left.**

"**What did you tell them? I mean, the nurses?" I asked with a struggling voice.**

"**I said I went to the shop and when I came back you was bleeding on the floor unconscious. They told me there was no proper injury so as soon as you woke up you could go home. The wound was bad, but I licked it to heal, the cut will be gone by tomorrow." He explained. My face turned,**

"**What?" he asked me stroking my cheek,**

"**When wolves lick people, isn't classed as kissing?" I said with hope.**

"**Ahh, Probably. Let's kiss just in case though." He whispered in my ear. We was just about to but then I pulled away and sat up straight,**

"**Where are the vampires? Are the tribe okay?" I said, but kind of mixing the question into one with how fast I said it.**

"**Relax, 4 of the vampires are dead and not one of the tribe have a scratch on them," he told me as he sat beside me.**

"**4?" I asked,**

"**Damon got away, he told me he was going to find his love and become human, we just couldn't be bothered to chase after him."**

**He explained.**

"**I don't have a home anymore, I'm going to be a hobo," I cried putting my head on his shoulder.**

"**Don't be such a plonker, you'll live with me, love." He nudged me.**

"**Anyway, do you want to be a werewolf or not? 3****rd**** Kiss?" he pointed out.**

**Then we kissed, a short and gentle kiss, but still a kiss, a perfect kiss. I imagined the fireworks around us again and I knew, this was my happy ending, of my human life anyway.**

**The end, for now.**


End file.
